


Trapped

by 83njh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Just an overall sad aura, Other, Will update tags, i mean she's loosing her mind so TW?, sorry sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/83njh/pseuds/83njh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tracy doesn't know how to handle this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it's Lainy!! Trying something new and writing these little drabbles for each of the chimeras and how they handled becoming supernatural Theo of course is last.  
> Send me requests if you want on my tumblr!! @ sandatgp  
> Or my Twitter @ sandatgp

It's something she can't understand why it happened to her. _Her_. She doesn't deserve this. To be killed with a single injection only to be resurrected by a single injection as well. To be manipulated into being this vicious uncontrollable monster and kill people. Kill her _father_. Her dad. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to have _lost it all_.

This hollow feeling that consumes her every single day. To transform into this supernatural being. Was she loosing her mind? Spinning and spinning into an endless deep dark hole into the depths of the earth.

These things don't exist but she herself in the flesh is proof that they do. She's supposed to be dead but here she is part of a pack undead chimeras?

That feeling will never go away they tell her that much. No matter how much it hurts, it never stops  and when there are days where her insides are screaming in agony in longing in desolation because she is alone it's only then that the reality  of it all is that she will never be the same Tracy she was once and that breaks her to the very core. 

She makes a promise to herself tokeep forever:

 **'Keep going**.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it's Lainy here so how is everyone? School? Let me know in the comments!! I'd love to talk to you all! This is I guess a darker themed drable I've written I'm trying to see how dark I can get then once I have I'll experiment with other emotions too! Let me know in the comments who you would like me to write about! Or
> 
> Message me on my tumblr request anyone (teen wolf only please) and an emotion you'd want them to have tumblr : @ sandatgp


End file.
